reptilesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Faendalimas
Welcome Great to see you here :) Your expert knowledge will be a great asset. [[User:ZooPro|'Zoo']][[User talk:ZooPro|'Pro']] 01:59, July 30, 2011 (UTC) *Thanks, seems to be a bit to do here. I sent you an email earlier btw, a matter not to do with Wiki so much. Cheers Faendalimas 02:01, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :Hey Scott, yeah I have been having some issues of late with my wiki email address, I havnt recieved it yet, it takes a day or two for the server to forward it on to my work address, sorry about that, I will try access gmail directly. [[User:ZooPro|'Zoo']][[User talk:ZooPro|'Pro']] 10:27, July 30, 2011 (UTC) A Personal Welcome Hello Faendalimas! It's great to see someone new here on Reptiles Wiki! I'm MontagnaMagica, one of this wiki's administrators. You will mostly see me editing the articles relating to lizards, but I edit elsewhere too, of course! Please feel free to ask me a question on my talk page, if you ever need a question answered about either formatting, or wiki-related topics. Thanks for coming to help us out! See you around! MontagnaMagica|Talk 02:15, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Importing and Copyright Hey mate, well I had a bit of a think about this place and wondered if there was a way to create a import bot to transfer content from wikipedia to here. I have looked into the rules in regards to copyright and as long as we attribute the info we can use it in any way shape or form on this wikia, I had a think about this yesterday after copying Irwin's turtle. Let me know ur thoughts or suggestions. [[User:ZooPro|'Zoo']][[User talk:ZooPro|'Pro']] 12:16, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :I have given you the "Chatmod" flag in an attempt to remove that "Are you a real person" issue, let me know if it helps. [[User:ZooPro|'Zoo']][[User talk:ZooPro|'Pro']] 12:19, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for this, I have made the necessary pages to have links from reptile down to Irwin's turtle, and the same for Alligator Snapping Turtle. The only two turtles that so far have pages. So people can now chain their way through these. Will expand from there. Cheers Faendalimas 15:16, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Yet another welcome Just saying hi. As most of our contributors are just hobbyists and hereptoculturists, it's great to have someone like you on board! Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 18:22, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Template error How's that? Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 21:58, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for absence sorry I have been away. I just became a father again a few weeks ago and have been a little preoccupied with my new daughter. Will be getting back into this though. Let me know if anyone needs anything from me. Cheers. Faendalimas talk 17:16, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :No problem! One should never feel obligated to edit a wiki. ...And congratulations! Is this your first daughter? MontagnaMagica|Talk 17:26, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :: no noty my first but my first child with my new partner. Thanks. Faendalimas talk 17:38, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Nomination Your nomination for the crat flag is here, please respond to the questions. Regards [[User:ZooPro|'Zoo']][[User talk:ZooPro|'Pro']] 07:15, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :Done, thank you. Faendalimas talk 07:45, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :Just as a side question, do you still have contact with Terri and Wes at Aus Zoo?? [[User:ZooPro|'Zoo']][[User talk:ZooPro|'Pro']] 09:31, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Last time I saw them both was when Harriet died, I was invited up to be there when they buried her. I spoke to Wes and Kelsie when Steve died, to pass on my condolences, it was not long after that that I left for the USA. From here I am no longer involved with the ASMP so have not had a reason to talk to them. Cheers. Faendalimas talk 11:38, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Input wanted Hey, would you be able to go to this blog post and give it a look over, and state your approval/disapproval, when you have the time? Thanks. The End Will Begin (Confront the catalyst) or {face the inevitable} 15:27, May 26, 2012 (UTC)